His Outfit
by Kumiko-oneechan
Summary: My opinion of what should of happened when Team 7 met at Orochimaru's hideout. Short one-shot, minor SasuSaku COMPLETE


**This is a little one-shot of when Team 7 meets at Orochimaru's hideout. This is how I thought it should of gone.**

**His Outfit**

**By: Kumiko-oneechan**

**One-shot**

**

* * *

**

Sakura ran straight to the explosion. Once she saw an opening, she saw Sai looking up at something with blank eyes. As soon as her eyes set on him, she grew angry. Angry for him not telling Naruto and her his real mission. She ran faster and grabbed Sai by his collar. He still kept a blank face with that fake smile as she yelled at him.

"What the hell Sai! Why didn't-" She was interrupted by a familiar voice calling her name.

"Sakura." She froze and slowly turned her head to where she heard that voice she longed to hear for 2 and a half years. Her eyes landed on him and she was about to say something but stopped and felt something climb her throat.

"SAKURA-CHAN! SAI!" Naruto yelled from the collapsing hallway. As soon and Naruto entered the clearing Sakura started laughing. That's right, laughing. She was laughing her ass off. Naruto looked at her like she grew two heads. She was still laughing as she pointed up to the figure who called her name.

"Sasuke-teme?" Naruto asked. He then took a good look at him and started laughing too. Yamato came into the clearing and saw two teenage ninjas laughing their heads off. Yamato turned to Sai and asked,

"What's going on?" Sai just looked at Yamato and shrugged.

"Oh my God, Sasuke looks…GAY!" Sakura yelled while still laughing.

"Yeah, no wonder he left!" Naruto replied laughing. Sasuke just looked at them irritated and jumped down into the clearing.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Sasuke asked irritated. Sakura calmed down a little bit and said,

"Sasuke, if you weren't into girls you could of just told me. I would have left you alone."

"Yeah, Sasuke-teme, no wonder you never took any interest in girls. Also leaving to Orochimaru. I mean we should have seen it coming!" Naruto added. Sakura and Naruto looked at each other and busted into another laughing fit.

"I'm not gay." Sasuke said through gritted teeth. Sakura then started laughing harder and replied,

"Pfft, yeah right. I suppose you're just wearing that gay-ass bow because you have too. And what kind of guy has his shirt open like that. Naruto has the same body and he's not showing off."

"Oh my God, I can't wait to tell everyone back home! They are going to flip!" Naruto said out loud. Yamato and Sai just sat down and waited for the whole thing to die down.

"I'm. Not. Gay." Sasuke seethed. The only thing he got in response was laughter.

"You're pretty much breaking my gay-dar, Sasuke." Sakura replied in between laughter. Sasuke growled but did nothing and waited for them to finish. Soon enough their laughter started to die down. Sasuke stood up with his eyebrow raised and asked,

"Are you guys done?" Naruto and Sakura looked at each other and nodded.

"But…I still think you're gay." Sakura answered.

"Well, let's go." Naruto said. Everyone but Sakura looked at him shocked.

"What?" Sasuke, Yamato and even Sai asked surprised.

"Yeah, I now understand why you want to stay at the gay-emo farm with Orochimaru. I mean there are so many girls in Konoha that bother you." Naruto said with a straight face.

"Dammit, for the last time, I'm not gay!" Sasuke almost yelled.

"Yeah, yeah. Don't deny. We all know you are. You're secret is out." Sakura resorted. Suddenly, Sasuke grabbed Sakura around her waist and slammed his lips against hers. Naruto and Sakura had wide-eyes as he continued to kiss Sakura. Sasuke pulled away for her, much to Sakura's dismay, and smirked.

"Wow." Was all Sakura said. Then Naruto started cheering while Sakura started grumbling.

"Haha, I won! YOU HAVE TO BUY ME RAMEN FOR A WEEK!" Naruto yelled. Now Sasuke and Yamato looked confused.

"What are you talking about?" Yamato asked.

"We had a bet to see if Sasuke would kiss Sakura if they accused him of being gay." Sai answered.

You were in on it too? When was this bet made?" Yamato asked even more confused.

"Yeah, I was. I bet he wouldn't even care about the taunting, Sakura bet he wouldn't kiss her no matter how much taunting they did, and Naruto bet that he would kiss Sakura." Sai then pointed to the ground which had ink splatters.

"Sai sent us a mice and told us what Sasuke looked like." Naruto explained. Sasuke was shocked silent and Sakura was dazed from her first kiss. Sakura recovered and had a little pink dust her cheeks.

"Well, let's go everyone." Sakura addressed the boys. Naruto, Sai, and Yamato nodded while Sasuke just stood where he was.

"Are you coming or what?" Sakura called after Sasuke. Sasuke flushed a little and started to walk beside her.

"I can't believe you guys gambled on my sexuality." Sasuke mumbled.

"Eh, we were bored." Sakura replied. Sasuke just huffed and silently snaked his arm around Sakura's waist.

Elsewhere

"I win, Sasuke did do what Naruto thought he would. Now you have to give up Sasuke willingly." Kakashi said to Orochimaru. Orochimaru glared at Kakashi and said,

"I can't believe I lost! I never lose."

"Well now you did, and I won't have to give up my precious Icha Icha collection." Kakashi said happily. Orochimaru grumbled and said a few curses under his breath. Kakashi rolled his eyes and traveled back to Konoha before Team 7.

* * *

**So how did you like it? Was it awesome, boring, funny, AWESOME? Wait… I already said that. Anyways, please review**


End file.
